New Drapes
by 5hrink
Summary: Have you ever wondered why new drapes were ordered for Maria's room? Maybe they were too much for the handsome Captain to handle! Maria/Captain
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction, hopefully it's ok! **

**I worte this beacuse it always puzzled me why, aside from being a handy plot point, new drapes were ordered for Maria's room.**

**Enjoy!**

Georg swirled the brandy in his glass and let out a long sigh. Sprawled on the antique fainting couch in his study he longed to retire to bed and forget the nightmare of a day he had just had.

It had all started with the appearance of that wretched Frauline Maria. Showing up at his villa dressed as a frumpy, destitute nun? He wouldn't allow it and now he was paying the price.

He had ordered materials for her new dresses that afternoon and the shop had assured him that they would arrive by ten thirty. It was now quarter past.

Yet, the smallest part of Georg mind didn't mind waiting. He _could _let Franz or Frau Schmidt but he wanted to be the one to bring Maria the fine silks and rich cottons from the town.

He longed to see the happy bright glint that had appeared in her eyes briefly that morning – after saluting him in her cheeky fashion.

Drowning the last of the brandy in his hand he cursed himself, shook his head, and cursed Maria. How dare she turn up at his house, throwing his plans out of order with the way she made him, well, feel! Georg hadn't felt anything this strong in a long time and it was doing his head in!

Scowling, he got up, poured himself more brandy and settled in his favourite armchair. He really should go to bed; he was due to leave early the next morning to meet the Baroness in Vienna.

Ah, Elsa. There was a true woman – smart, sophisticated, refined. Unlike Maria after that incident at the dinner table involving the pinecone! Georg suppressed a grin at the memory of her pathetic cover up. Rheumatism indeed!

Sipping his drink, he stared at the fire, getting lost in the flames. Was that a knock at the door!?

He raced to the front of the house, nearly wrenching the door off its hinges to meet a thoroughly startled delivery boy, laden with materials. Not permitting the lad to speak, Georg scrawled his impressive signature on a piece of paper, which he swapped for the materials before swiftly closing the door in a very shocked face.

Without waiting, he practically ran up the stairs, his leather shoes making no noise as they brushed against the plush carpet. In his haste he tore into the governess's room without knocking, only to find Maria on the other side of the room closing the window – and wearing a towel that left very little to the imagination.

"Captain!" she protested, trying in vain to cover herself with one of the gold curtains beside her.

Breathless, Georg dropped the materials on her bed and slowly advanced towards her until only the thick curtain separated their bodies.

There was no fear in Maria's eyes as she stared into his face, and she gently reached up and put her hand on his cheek, staring deep into his brown irises.

He leaned in to tenderly kiss her perfect mouth, simultaneously peeling the curtain away from her…

The loud, shrill ring woke Georg from his brandy-induced dream. Still dazed, he padded to the study door and caught Frau Schmidt on her way past as she went to greet who would inevitably be the tradesman with Maria's materials.

"Frau Schmidt, about the governess's room…" he shook a lingering, gold fringed image out of his mind's eye

"Order new draped for it, would you?"

**AN So hopefully that wasn't too bad! **

**This was intended to be a one-shot but there is a possability for mroe cahpters- who knows when those pesky drapes will turn up again! **

**Review/leave me a comment and let me know what you think I should do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, thanks for such an awesome response everyone! I didn't really think this would be more than one chapter but the feedback was so much more than I expected I felt very obliged to post this. Hopefully it lives up to any expectations!**

**Who wears a suit and tie as pyjamas? The Captain does…but why?!**

Georg couldn't remember the last time he had gone to bed this early. Usually he liked to stay up late reading in his study, with his finest vintage, but after his inebriated dream earlier, he felt it prudent to retire to his bed and put the day behind him as soon as possible.

Reaching his room, he slipped off his clothes, letting them fall to the ground as he walked to his bed. He would have ordinarily hung them up neatly but by now his head was becoming fuzzy and his need to get away from his gold-tinted thoughts was too much.

His head had barely hit the pillow when he heard a shriek echo through the large house. Sighing he knew exactly who it was. "Fraulein Maria" some would of said it as an explanation- he said it as an expletive.

He threw back his sheet and reached for his dressing gown but stopped short. His dressing gown was getting a bit tatty nowadays, maybe he'd better put something else on, maybe his suit from this afternoon, but this was now wrinkled from its time crumpled on the floor. This left Georg no other option; he would have to plan a whole new outfit.

He spent about half a minute cycling through all his clothes in his head before decided on plain black trousers and a white shirt – keep it simple; he didn't want to look like he was making too much effort.

Now the shirt, was open necked too casual, too forward? Hmm, maybe a tie? Yes, one of his favourite green ones would be nice. And now he needed a blazer of some sort to set it off nicely – his fawn smoking jacket would suffice nicely.

Upon hearing another scream of delight, Georg hurried towards his door and caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped, fixing his hair. Why was he being so obsessive about this – not for Fraulein Maria surely? No, he reasoned, it was so his children and their new governess could see how dignified he was, and without a further thought he walked steadily to Maria's room, trying to push curtains out of his mind.

When he reached the door, it was open and he was glad to be able to stand in its frame without having to knock, as he coolly surveyed the scene before him.

It was then that Fraulein Maria noticed him, but not before nearly running headfirst into him. It was all he could do to keep his arms stationary by his sides and not reach out and catch her when she catapulted towards his broad chest. Instead, she instantly recoiled, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

Looking for any distraction, he turned towards his children who were now lined up and fired a question at Liesl to distract himself. He knew about Rolf, o course he did, that was why he had the doors locked early – to teach her a lesson about seeing that young Nazi.

It seemed typical of Fraulein Maria to defend her! Typical, wait, he didn't even know her! He had known her all of half a day, and yet here he was, getting dressed up to come and scold her in the middle of the night – was he loosing his senses.

Reminding himself as much as her, he turned the conversation round to Vienna. This brought a flicker of the Baroness to his mind but this his words spilled round to discipline and it was all he could do to keep his eyes off her soft yet determined eyes.

To distract himself, he gazed past her – what a mistake. Those wretched curtains hung behind her, framing her face. Why was he constantly reminded of those few minutes of bliss that had now turned into hell in his mind.

He had to get away from her before the dream became a reality, and this, this, _infatuation _with a pretty girl ruined his relationship with Elsa. Brushing aside requests for clothes he bid her goodnight and returned back to his room, carefully ignoring her furious glare. She really was repetitious.

Reflecting on the conversation, he realised her gold curtains were repeating on him for more than necessary.

**AN: **

**So hopefully that wasn't too bad – there may have been an awful lot of waffle for which I apologise. There's maybe another chapter (two if I think hard!) to be posted if anyone is interested, but I dunno! Please review if you want, it's really very helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****I'm really, really sorry about lack of updates, but I've had exams and stuff. But I never forgot this story – even as I studied dreaded Chemistry I was plotting my next move – and so we progress to the return of our dashing Captain from Vienna with the Baroness on his arm. Also, I skip a good bit of the scene by eh lake when Maria and the Captain have their argument, but that's only because the amount of fan fictions I've read that literally have dialogue straight from the movie and "he felt angry" is humongous and it really annoys me. Instead, I sort of skip from bit to bit, like in between the bits of dialogue by the lake – hopefully you'll all be able to follow!**

**Who uses the word "urchin"?! The Captain, that's who! **

Georg felt strangely excited as him drove the slick, black car down the quite road out of Salzburg as he brought Elsa and Max homewards, well to his home. He told himself it was the prospect of having Elsa meet the children that was making his stomach somersault but he couldn't shake a nagging memory of his wretched dream from the very back of his head.

It had been following him throughout his stay in the capital, there when he dinned, danced and made mundane conversation with loathsome creatures. It was only then that Georg realised that Max and Elsa were trying to engage him in conversation and he joined in, rather half heartedly, about the monasteries of the area when his attention was pulled away by the screaming of children.

They party in the car all looked up and saw, unbeknownst to them, the Von Trapp children swinging from branches, but it was not the children that set Georg's heart racing like a piston; it was what they were wearing.

Trying to catch his breath back, he internally cursed those _damn _curtains – they were following him! Had he not asked for them to be removed from the wretched governess's room so that this kind of…of temptation wouldn't happen again.

That was why Elsa was here, in the car beside him, he reasoned. To prevent him from getting carried away, from getting into hot water. Just because he had one tiny dream about her didn't mean he felt anything more than the appropriate employer/employee relationship.

"But then there was the thunderstorm". Georg nearly drove the car off the road as Elsa's polished voice cut through the warm air. "Georg, whatever is the matter?" demanded Max, fixing his hat firmly back onto his head. "My apologies, there was a squirrel that I had to avoid." Georg lied swiftly wondering how Elsa knew about _that _night.

"Why Georg, I never would have thought you as an animal lover; what with all that venison you ate at Baron Doblhoff's sending off party!" laughed Elsa. Georg ignored her comment and endeavoured to turn the conversation back to the thunderstorm. "Really Georg, do pay attention, or I shall just have to go back to Vienna! Well, I was just telling Max about how the last time I planned to come to your pretty little villa there was the most dreadful thunderstorm and I was unable to take the train because the track was flooded all the way from Linz!"

Georg pulled his concentration away from the conversation that was turning into a Baroness monologue and tried valiantly to concentrate properly on the road but couldn't get the image of those children in the trees, and more importantly, their outfits out of his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Georg arrived home at precisely 12 noon as he had told Frau Schmidt, he was of course angered that his children were not there to great him, but he was also slightly relived – where ever his children were, the governess was sure to follow. He was for once focusing his undivided attention of Elsa as they ambled along, arm in arm along the lake.

As Georg confessed his feelings to Elsa he saw a snapshot of what his life could be like. Not wildly exciting, but comfortable and secure. He wasn't marrying her for the security that her money would bring, but rather the security that she would prevent him from going off the edge and making a mistake he would soon regret.

He began to wonder if he could just propose right here and get it over with when he was disrupted by tuneless singing. Furious with himself for not talking the opportunity to ask Elsa sooner, he wheeled round only to see his children and their governess waving at him before falling out of their boat.

"Get out of that water immediately!" he roared as they waded out and onto the shore, chattering noisily. His house had descended into chaos in the brief time he was gone, and he quickly restored order. He turned on Fraulein Maria, she _had _to be responsible for his children's clothes. As if she was mocking him, as if she knew, but that was absurd. He took Louisa's headscarf and hurled it away into the nearby trees, wanting to get it and the meddlesome memories it created as far away from him as possible.

He was going to marry Elsa and he couldn't let Maria get in the way of it. But she was, she _dared_ to talk back to him, to him Captain Georg Von Trapp, pride of Austria, the favourite of the Emperor! Not allowing the flicker of amusement he felt to show in the slightest on his face, he quickly pushed down the swelling feeling in his chest and took a deep breath, thinking of his future with Elsa, not daring to look at Maria, whose wet clothes hung against her slender frame.

He couldn't take another minute of it – if the curtains insisted in following him, then he'd just have to take the next, far more drastic step. With his insides being torn into tiny ribbons, he sent Maria to pack her bags, not daring to watch her retreating figure. He turned to avoid the attraction she held, and to prevent himself from calling after her, from running after her and holding her in his arms. As he scuffed his shoes against the ground to keep his mind off of her, he noticed Louisa's headscarf just a few feet away, leering up at him.

Frustration overtook him as he ran up and kicked it, sending it high into the air where it got caught in the branches of an overhanging tree. Would the fates ever leave him in peace? But as he heard the sweet, melodic voices of his children float down from the house, he knew he could never be at peace, especially as Maria now had to stay.

**Yeah, I know I changed the scene order a bit, but it works so much better now and it means I can put in a final ending chapter because I've set the curtain bit up now. (****That is, if anyone's still interested in this story!) It's actually remarkably hard to work curtains into the plot! Emm, review if you want or have the time, but no pressure – but it honestly is great encouragement to write some more!**


End file.
